Jamie conoce a Springtrap
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Hace 30 años había una pizzería en Ciudad Playa llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, famosa por la desaparición de niños y leyendas que hablan de animatrónicos asesinos... Ahora se ha convertido en una atracción de horror en el parque de diversiones y Jamie se ha vuelto el guardia.


_¿Ven la imagen de portada? la hice en Paintnet, no vale ni tres pesos pero es linda xD_

 _Y éste es mi fanfic para Halloween, y sí, ya se me pasó el día por unas horas, soy terrible para las fechas._

 _Se me ocurrió la historia el año pasado, cuando, ya saben, Five Night at Freddy's 3 estaba de moda (hoy en día es puro Sister Location xD) pero aquella vez se me pasó el día y lo abandoné (sólo había escrito dos párrafos, por mis estrellas). Así que entre ayer y hoy terminé. Ayer sólo escribí como cuatro y cinco párrafos, terminé el resto hoy, con prisa y en pocas horas. Así de organizada soy, mejor me pongo a escribir un fic de navidad desde ahora antes de que se me pase la fecha también xD_

 _¡Ah! ¡este es mi fic número 60! ¡esto es tan emocionante!_

 _Por cierto, Jamie es el protagonista de la historia ¡porque me gusta Jamie!  
Él es el indicado para conocer a un personaje como Springtrap xDD_

* * *

 **Jamie conoce a Springtrap**

Dicen que hace 30 años había una pizzería en Ciudad Playa, una llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Se cuentan historias terroríficas, como los niños que desaparecieron, una mordida de parte de un animatrónico, los ataques a los empleados. El caso es que la pizzería fue cerrada para no volver a abrir jamás.

Ah, pero el Señor Sonrisas, pensando en que podía lucrar con las leyendas terroríficas tras este restaurante, pensó que sería una buena idea hacer una atracción de horror en el parque de diversiones de Ciudad Playa. Algo así como una casa embrujada, pero en lugar de casa ¡restaurante!

Pronto la atracción abriría y estaban solicitando un guardia de seguridad que vigilara el lugar durante la noche y, durante el día, el guardia sería parte de la atracción ya que el Señor Sonrisas quería que la experiencia fuera la más autentica posible, ¡por lo tanto se necesitaba un guardia!

¡Ahora imagínenlo! Fingir ser uno de esos guardias de seguridad que, se cuenta, décadas atrás eran atacados por los animatrónicos. Jamie estaba interesado en cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con la actuación, ser guardia de noche no le interesaba demasiado, ¡pero actuar durante el día sería una gran experiencia! Sólo tomaría el trabajo por cinco días hasta que el señor Sonrisas encontrara a alguien más.

El primer día resultó bastante productivo para Jamie, se esforzaba por asustar a los niños, aunque el Señor Sonrisas le había encomendado quedarse solo quieto ahí. En realidad, la gente se aburría en esa atracción, no había animatrónicos. Pasó la noche y todo fue aburrido también, Jamie se distraía con su teléfono, no había mucho por hacer.

Pero en la segunda noche las cosas fueron diferentes...

Estar prestando atención a los conductos de ventilación mientras el Señor Sonrisas le decía cosas sin sentido en el teléfono, cuando de repente algo en las cámara llamó su atención. Parecía el animatrónico que habían encontrado y que habían llevado a la atracción justo ese día. Era bastante extraño ese animatrónico. Jamie había visto ese animatrónico, no le hicieron caso cuando dijo que parecía que tenía un cadáver dentro, además de que olía horrible.

—Springtrap... ¿Pero qué...?

Jamie pensó en salir e ir a revisar el pasillo en donde Springtrap estaba parado, pero al revisar otra vez la cámara, él ya no estaba ahí.

Nervioso y asustado, pensó que era su imaginación, el Señor Sonrisas había dicho que si no reiniciaba la ventilación iba a tener alucinaciones.

Revisó las cámaras una vez más y dio un sobresalto al ver la figura de un animatrónico con forma de niño con una cara demacrada y oscura. De inmediato apartó la mirada de las cámaras sólo para descubrir que ese animatrónico estaba frente a él para saltarle encima.

—¡Ay!— gritó, espantado.

Respiró con dificultad, mirando a su alrededor de forma paranoica, una luz roja no dejaba de parpadear. Estaba aún con vida.

—Es sólo mi imaginación... sólo mi imaginación.— tartamudeó, temblando —. Nada malo va a ocurrir.

El ruido de algo arrastrándose le llamó la atención. Frente a él, un Freddy demacrado caminaba por detrás del ventanal.

—Pero qué clase de trabajo me puso el Señor Sonrisas.

Se dedicó a reiniciar el sistema de ventilación.

Suspiró para calmarse, se rió de forma tonta, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco o algo así. ¡Pero no se dejaría vencer por pequeñeces! Era tan sólo la segunda noche. Además era bastante escéptico con las historias de... ja, ja, animatrónicos asesinos.

Sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a presionar un botón en la nariz de uno de los pósters de Freddy que hacía un ruido chistoso, lo presionó una y otra vez de forma obsesiva para alejar su insistente temor. Presionó un audio que decía "Hello" aunque no entendía para qué servía...

—Tranquilízate, Jamie, es sólo el segundo día.— se dijo a sí mismo, tragando saliva—. El Señor Sonrisas no me pondría aquí si es verdad que los animatrónicos están poseídos por niños muertos y que asesinan a guardias de seguridad como estoy yo ahora...

Se empezó a relajar, ya nada extraño estaba pasando así que supuso que, como había pensado, todo fue su imaginación. Siguió con su rutina de trabajo y miró en las cámaras.

—¡Aaaahhh!— ¡Springtrap en la cámara 8! ¡Springtrap en la cámara 8!

Dejó de ver esas grabaciones y se sujetó la cabeza, espantado. ¡No! ¡alguien le estaba jugando una broma!

—Qu... quien quiera que sea, ¡basta ya!— tartamudeó, tratando de gritar para que cualquiera que estuviera haciendo esa broma parara—. ¡Barb! ¡sé que es usted! ¡siempre me hace estas cosas en el trabajo!

Jamie se dio cuenta de que las cámaras marcaban error, así que reinició el sistema. Pronto hubo un error en la ventilación también, así que reinició el sistema rápidamente, no quería más alucinaciones con "el niño de los globos" o "el Freddy que caminaba cojo"

Hubiera preferido al de los globos...

—¡Ay, madre!— gritó dando un salto hacia atrás al tener a Springtrap viéndolo fijamente. El animatrónico estaba detrás del gran ventanal, se veía justo encima de tres figuritas de Freddy, Bunny y Chica, dándole un contraste un poco raro pero perturbador—. Es... ¿es una broma, verdad?

Retrocedió hasta tocar el muro a sus espaldas, Springtrap lo observaba fijamente, con sus ojos aterradores. Sí, viéndolo de frente definitivamente tenía un cadáver dentro. El Señor Sonrisas debía estar muy loco para meter un animatrónico así.

—Ah... ah... ah... ¡Sprin...! ¡Springtrap! ¡vete de aquí! ¡aquí no hay pizza!— ya sólo decía tonterías, pero estaba muy asustado.

Temblaba como gelatina, observó la puerta a su costado, pero le daba mucho miedo salir, el animatrónico estaba ahí afuera. Como un idiota quiso hacer que se fuera, de algún modo. Echó una mirada al menu de los sistemas, pero al hacerlo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar cómo Springtrap se trasladaba del ventanal a, seguramente, cerca de la puerta que llevaba hasta el pobre de Jamie.

—Vete de aquí, conejo feo...— susurró con pánico, casi llorando.

Fue hasta las cámaras, puso el sonido de "Hello" haber si eso hacía que Springtrap se largara. El error en el audio no se hizo esperar, así que, rezando a la Diosa Lunar (diosa mitológica de muchas culturas humanas que se remota al tiempo en que las gemas invadieron la Tierra, miles de años atrás), reinició el audio. Al haber error en la ventilación también, Jamie llegó a la conclusión de que la Diosa no lo quería.

Quitó el menú de sistemas y notó cómo Springtrap había estado observándolo todo ese tiempo desde la esquina de la puerta, el conejo feo se fue en un segundo.

Sintiendo un pequeño alivio, fue a las cámaras y activó el audio, que esta vez sonó como la risa de un niño.

Jamie no era tonto, podría ser muy dramático y sentimental, también exagerado, iluso, nervioso... a veces un poco llorón, pero tonto NO era. Ya sabía tres cosas.

1\. Nadie le jugaba una broma, todas las historias aterradoras de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza eran reales después de todo.

2\. El alma que poseía a ese animatrónico no era la de un niño. ¡Podía ver el cadáver de un hombre adulto a través de las partes rotas del conejo! ¡había que ser tonto para no deducir que estaba poseído por eso!

3\. El Señor Sonrisas iba a recibir una demanda de su parte, y no sólo eso, le iba a decir al Steven que enviara a sus amigas Crystal Gems para que le dieran una lección al señor este. ¡¿Cómo es eso de hacer una atracción de horror con un animatrónico poseído de verdad?!

Jamie siguió viendo las cámaras, haciendo lo posible para alejar a Springtrap con el audio, bloqueando la ventilación también. Encontraba imágenes bastante extrañas en las cámaras de vez en cuando, en la cámara 7 había una imagen en blanco y negro bastante perturbadora. Apartó la mirada de las cámaras y...

—¡Debe ser una broma!— Springtrap lo miraba desde el ventanal nuevamente, tenía que ser—. ¡Springtrap! ¡por favor! ¡es mi segundo dí... **¡Ahhhh!** — gritó con mucha fuerza cuando Chica, porque se sabía los nombres, fue contra él.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, la luz roja no dejaba de parpadear y Springtrap había desaparecido.

—¡Yaaa! ¡Yo sólo quería ser actooo jo jooor!— lloriqueó, desconsolado.

Ya. Definitivamente ya. ¡Ya estaba en su límite! ¡no iba a aguantar todo eso más! ¡ya era suficiente! Pero... ¡debía de tener fuerza de voluntad! Seguramente pronto amanecía...

Se fijó en la hora y apenas era la 1 am.

¡No! ¡al demonio con ese empleo! ¡al demonio con los cinco días! ¡él no estaba loco!

Revisó las cámaras, Springtrap estaba en la cámara 1, bloqueando la salida más cercana de la atracción.

Fue hasta la caja de juguetes que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Iba a prepararse para la batalla.

Camuflaje: Una mascara de Toy Bunny.

Arma: El garfio de Foxy.

Escudo: El cesto de basura.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!— y cruzó la puerta de la habitación con un grito de guerra. Tan dramático que el muchacho era.

Pasó justo al lado de Springtrap, que estaba por asomarse a la puerta, pero Jamie no se detuvo a voltear, siguió corriendo por el corredor, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pasó por la carcasa muerta de Freddy, corrió por los mugrientos y espantosos pasillos con dibujos y adornos aterradores decorándolo, además de partes destrozadas de antiguos animatrónicos.

Por algo se supone que el guardia no debe salir de su puesto, ahí parado frente a las cámaras es donde está uno más seguro, sinceramente.

Estaba en el pasillo que mostraba en la cámara dos. En este punto sabía que Springtrap no estaba detrás suyo, pero era una posibilidad que estuviese tratando de alcanzarlo por la ventilación. Con esta idea en mente, se apresuró lo más que puso, esquivando el traje de Bunny que no dejaba de parpadear.

Pasillo de la cámara 5, lograba ver la molesta luz de la máquina del arcade. Había bastantes adornos de estrellas, siempre le parecieron lindas pero no podía detenerse a admirarlas ahora.

Pasillo de la cámara 8. ¡Puppet!

—¡Ahh!— Jamie se cubrió con el cesto de basura y cerró los ojos, rogando para que el fantasma le creyera el disfraz de Toy Bunny.

Recordó que la mayoría de los animatrónicos que veía no eran más que alucinaciones. Entonces se dio cuenta, ¡la ventilación! ¡no había nadie que reiniciara la ventilación! Iba a comenzar a alucinar como un drogadicto si no salía de ahí rápido. Ignorando el miedo que le daba el rostro espantoso de Phantom Puppet, siguió corriendo. Pero podía oírlo, Springtrap, el que sí era real y podía hacerle daño, estaba cerca.

Pasillo de la cámara número 9 y 10, y más adelante... ¡la libertad!

Ya estaba cansado de tanto correr, el aire era poco por la muy deficiente ventilación, su vista se comenzaba a tornar borrosa. Estaba tan cerca... pero...

Cayó al suelo, casi desmayado, realmente la ventilación era un asco y él necesitaba recobrar mucho oxigeno. Entonces, frente a él y bloqueando nuevamente la salida, estaba Springtrap, quien se había escabullido por los conductos.

No... no podía terminar así para Jamie... Jamie... ¡Jamie debía ser un actor!

—Aún no he... terminado...— se puso de pie a duras penas, sosteniendo con fuerza su escudo (el cesto de basura) y su espada (el garfio de Foxy) —- ¡Tú no vas a vencerme, horrible criatura! ¡No sin antes luchar! **¡Ahhhh!**

Jamie saltó con todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar a Springtrap, mientras Springtrap se acercó en modo jumpscare para atacarlo.

¡Pum! ¡El cesto de basura cubriendo la cara de Springtrap. ¡Pas! Un golpazo con el garfio de Foxy. ¡Y a correr se ha dicho!

¡Libertad!

Sí, salió por la puerta sano y salvo. Dio una gran bocanada de aire. Jamie vivía para ver otro día.

Ahora podría seguir y olvidar todo ese asunto. Pero antes...

Fue a buscar gasolina y un encendedor, incendió el lugar y al carajo si el Señor Sonrisas se enojaba. Jamie sonreía de una forma bastante perturbadora.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡escuchamos gritos!— habló Perla, quien se había acercado junto a las otras dos Crystal Gems. Steven no las acompañaba porque estaba durmiendo. Perla observó el lugar incendiándose—. ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí, humano?!

—¿Crystal Gems? ¡¿dónde estaban hace una hora?!— finalmente todo su terror le ganó y no pudo más, lloró como un niño pequeño mientras las gemas lo miraban raro—. ¡Springtrap está poseído y quiso matarme!

—¿Pero de cuál te fumaste, amigo?— dijo Amatista, dando una fuerte risotada—. Esas historias de animatrónicos no son reales.

—Y obviamente estás infringiendo la ley al incendiar este... edificio de diversión humana.— dijo Perla—. También he escuchado esas historias y es bastante improbable que un espíritu, que por cierto no son reales, posea a un...

— **¡Ahhhh!** — gritaron todos, incluso Perla, al ver cómo la figura incendiada de Springtrap salía por la puerta.

El animatrónico se incendiaba y daba pasos lentos y torpes hacia Jamie y las Crystal Gems.

—¡No puede ser! ¡aléjenlo de mí!— gritó Perla, escondiéndose tras de Garnet.

—¡Se los dije! ¡se los dije!— gritó Jamie, escondiéndose también detrás de Garnet—. ¡No se muere! ¡se está quemando y no se muere!

—Sí, se supone que ya está muerto.— comentó Amatista, viendo con impresión al conejo amarillo.

—Garnet, haz algo.— le susurró Perla.

Ganet hizo una cara extraña, y es que en realidad también estaba espantada. Invocó sus guantes y dio varios golpes a Springtrap hasta que no fue más que tuercas y tornillos.

—Ahh.— Jamie fingió desmayarse, pero poco le faltaba.

—Esa cosa...— dijo Garnet y todos la escucharon—. Era bastante fea.

—Sí.— concordó Jamie, abriendo los ojos—. Y no se me ocurre qué clase de desquiciado masoquista pasaría cinco noches en Freddy's.

Demandaron al Señor Sonrisas, llamaron a un sacerdote para bendecir el área y acordaron nunca volver a hablar al respecto.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Es todo, no tiene sentido ¿verdad? El punto no es que tuviera sentido, sólo es divertido y ya._

 _Pueden pasar por mi perfil por si tengo otra historia que les interese leer.  
También pueden seguirme en Tumblr y DeviantArt, en ambos estoy con el nombre GabyGirl1243. Aunque en mi DeviantArt rara vez subo algo y en mi Tumblr sólo me dedico a rebloguear y a veces subo teorías de caricaturas y esas cosas._

 _Y espero que hayan tenido un feliz Halloween._


End file.
